Maud Pie (EG)/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Sunset notices Maud EG2.png Sunset Shimmer surprised by Maud EG2.png Maud "Boulder was hungry" EG2.png|"Boulder was hungry." Maud feeding crackers to Boulder EG2.png Maud walks off with Boulder EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "she's related to Pinkie Pie" EG2.png|"I still can't get over the fact that she's related to Pinkie Pie." Trixie about to fall EG2.png|I'd like to help you, Trixie, but you're not under a rock or rock-like substance. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree'' Bloopers Maud Pie takes Boulder out of Sunset's hand EG4b.png Maud Pie walks away feeding Boulder crackers EG4b.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 1) School of Rock Canterlot Natural History Museum EGDS1.png Maud Pie giving a lecture about rocks EGDS1.png Canterlot High students looking uninterested EGDS1.png Maud Pie "I'm thrilled that you are here" EGDS1.png Maud Pie gesturing to the museum displays EGDS1.png Maud Pie "we're all feeling... the pressure" EGDS1.png Maud Pie addressing the museum patrons EGDS1.png Rarity notices Sweetie Belle nodding off EGDS1.png Rarity nudges Sweetie Belle with her hip EGDS1.png Rarity shrugging innocently at Sweetie Belle EGDS1.png Maud Pie "point to the sedimentary rocks" EGDS1.png Maud Pie pointing at sedimentary rocks EGDS1.png Maud Pie points to another sedimentary rock EGDS1.png Rarity, Twilight, and Pinkie look at Maud EGDS1.png Pinkie "ready for what we planned with Maud?" EGDS1.png Twilight and Rarity ready to help Pinkie EGDS1.png Pinkie Pie pulling Twilight off-screen EGDS1.png Maud Pie gesturing to the volcano display EGDS1.png CHS students looking at the glittery sprinkles EGDS1.png Maud Pie "magma-nificent" EGDS1.png Maud Pie continues her rock lecture EGDS1.png Maud Pie concluding her museum lecture EGDS1.png Maud Pie "dino-mite" EGDS1.png Maud Pie looking at her adoring audience EGDS1.png Maud Squad girl comes up to Maud Pie EGDS1.png Maud Squad girl acting embarrassed and shy EGDS1.png Maud Pie signing her fan's geology book EGDS1.png Maud Pie still wearing a blank expression EGDS1.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 2) Five Lines You Need to Stand In Lyra and Bon Bon in line at the festival EGDS47.png Pinkie Pie pops in behind Lyra EGDS47.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending (season 1) Rarity Investigates: The Case of the Bedazzled Boot Maud Pie holding the missing boot CYOE6c.png Lightning strikes around Maud Pie CYOE6c.png Snips and Snails simulate thunder and lightning CYOE6c.png Rarity "I never pegged you for a crook!" CYOE6c.png Rarity confronts Maud about her crime CYOE6c.png Rarity "why aren't you answering me?" CYOE6c.png Rarity acting overdramatic CYOE6c.png Rarity faints in Applejack's arms CYOE6c.png Maud reveals the boot's crystal composition CYOE6c.png Applejack "nobody thought that" CYOE6c.png Rarity "they're just rhinestones, darling" CYOE6c.png Maud Pie talking about amethyst CYOE6c.png Rarity and Maud hug the giant amethyst CYOE6c.png Rarity and Maud fantasizing about amethyst CYOE6c.png Applejack watching Rarity fantasize CYOE6c.png Sunset takes the missing boot from Maud CYOE6c.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Printer printing out more yearbook photos EGFF.png Memory Stone drawing in Maud's hand EGFF.png Maud "I can't tell much from a drawing" EGFF.png Maud gives the drawing back to Sunset EGFF.png Maud Pie droning on and on EGFF.png Sunset and Trixie listening to Maud Pie EGFF.png Sunset and Trixie confused as Maud talks EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer backs away from Maud EGFF.png Trixie backs away from Maud Pie EGFF.png